


You Are Not Bulletproof (But I wish you were)

by Twykad



Series: Of Shadowhunters and a glittery Warlock [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Clary is sad, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gunshot Wounds, He regrets it, Hospitals, Injured!Jace Wayland, Jace is pissed, Jace underestimates mundanes, M/M, Minor Injuries, and angry, mundanes are dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Jace is always underestimating mundanes. Maybe he shouldn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some angst and some fluff, hope you like it ^^

**You Are Not Bulletproof (But I wish you were)**

 

Wedding preparation weren’t as exciting as Jace thought it would be. It wasn’t only that they had to make sitting plans or choose colours for the ballroom but Clary had insisted on having a _mundane_ making their wedding cake. And now they had to deal with _several_ mundanes to choose the best and most beautiful cake. And dealing with mundanes was even worse than dealing with demons or rogue downworlders. They were questioning everything, and were still so oblivious it hurt Jace. It was even worse than he originally thought. He just wanted to glamour himself and let Clary do the job… But he had much too respect and love for her to do that.

 

“You are lucky that I love you.” He mumbled when they were out of the fifth bakery of the morning.

“Oh come on Jace, it wasn’t so terrible! I’m sure it would have been the same with some Nephilim’s bakery! And you don’t mind it when we go to some restaurants.”

“We aren’t as oblivious as _them_. And we don’t ask as many questions when someone is getting married.” He stated.

“ _Them_? We are not superior to _them_ , Jace. And shall I remind you that I _lived_ as a mundane for years before discovering the truth?”

 

Jace humph and Clary gave him an exasperate glare.

 

“Jace, I get you don’t know much about this world but that doesn’t give you the right to belittle it!”

 

He rolled his eyes.

 

“You know what Jace?” Clary said codly. “You are a real douche sometimes.”

 

She started walking faster but he went after her and grabbed her arm.

 

“Okay, I’m sorry, Clary. It’s just that… It’s really over my head.”

 

She sighed.

 

“Let’s go eat some lunch. We don’t have another appointment until three pm anyway.”

 

He nodded with a small smile and pecked her lips.

 

“You know I love you right?”

“Yeah, that I know.”

 

He kissed her again, she kissed back; the argument was over.

 

***

 

The truth was, Clary was still a bit pissed, but she couldn’t resist those sorry golden eyes. And, thankfully, during the afternoon Jace made more efforts to get along with the mundanes, being way less colder than with the morning’s one. And by the end of the afternoon, despite being bitter, she wasn’t angry anymore. Her fiancé, who had been on the phone for a while now, came back to her, pouting.

 

“Alec cancelled the double date. Something about Magnus portaling them to whatever country for the week end.” He shook his head. “They don’t even need to get engaged, they are basically married to each others already… Not that we needed to get engaged either, I just wanted us to take the step, you know it right?” He added hurriedly when she threw him a glare.

 

She rose a brow, then smile at how confused he were and how he tried to make up for being the cute idiot he was.

 

“I got it, don’t worry. And you are right.” She winked at him. “But at least we have the night for ourselves and we can still go to the restaurant, or anywhere else.”

“I’d like that. I just wished they wouldn’t have cancel last minute…”

“Jace, with Alec being hurt _again_ yesterday, though not as badly as…” She didn’t say it but Jace knew what she was referring at. “You can’t blame Magnus to want to have Alec for himself this week-end can you?”

 

Jace groaned.

 

“I hate when you’re right.”

“You must hate _me_ often then.”

“That’s not what I-” He stuttered.

 

She laughed, cutting him off and he shushed her laugh by kissing her; she could feel his smile in the kiss.

 

***

 

The evening went smoothly. They had decided to just eat take out and eat on a bench in a park before going for some ice cream not minding the fresh air of November. They were now walking on the street, hand in hand.

 

“I was wondering,” Jace started “why didn’t you give Alec the immortality rune at his birthday’s party?”

 

She stopped to look at her fiancé.

 

“Well… I don’t really know, I brought it but… I didn’t _feel_ like it was the moment you know? I didn’t want to give him much trouble…”

“Trouble? Are you kidding me? What trouble? He could me immortal _and_ with Magnus!”

“And watching us age and _die_ ; leaving him behind. He will have to _choose_ between us and Magnus.”

 

Jace head tilted as he looked at his soon-to-be-wife. He hadn’t seen it like that. He hadn’t thought it this way. He pursed his lips an instant and when he was going to speak again, a huge noise from the bar they were near of startle them. They exchange a worried look.

 

“What the Hell was that?”

“Looks like two people are having a dirty fight” Clary guessed.

“I’m going to see what’s happening then, one of them could get hurt”

“Jace you shouldn’t! What if they’re armed? We didn’t take our steles or any weapon.”

“Sweetheart, I’ll be okay, it’s just mundane, nothing I can’t handle. I hunt demons for a living, remember?”

 

***

 

Clary would lie if she said she always liked his too confident, cocky when it came to mundane side of her fiancé. It made him way to careless and she hated that he underestimated them. Mundanes could be as dangerous as demons sometimes. Hell people _were_ like demons sometimes. She bit her lips worriedly as he entered the bar. She had a bad feeling about it. She wouldn’t move though. She didn’t want to be part of this fight, but a sudden gunshot made her blood ran cold and she immediately regretted to not have come with him. She burst on the bar only to see her fiancé on the floor, bleeding out. She fell beside him immediately pushing the wound to block the blood.

 

“Ouch Clary…”

“Help! Please, someone call an ambulance!!!” She screamed without thinking twice.

 

***

 

Jace was feeling dizzy and any sound around him was just a fuzzy mess. How comes mundanes had this kind of weapons? It was dangerous using it like that. The guy wasn’t even in a deadly position before he shot him.

 

“Jace…” Clary called helplessly.

“Mundanes are stupid.” He declared weakly keeping his eyes on her.

 

She let out a sad laugh that broke his heart.

 

“It’s okay baby… I’ll be okay.” He soothed her.

“You better be.” She started crying because he only called her baby when one of their lives was in danger. “Because we have our wedding this summer and you better not miss it.”

“I promised I wont… Why is it so cold in here?”

 

He knew it wasn’t supposed to be cold and that he was drifting to unconsciousness. That wasn’t good at all. He tried a smile and suddenly she was pull out from him, screaming. Fighting to stay awake, he frowned as many people dressed in white was hurrying around him. He felt himself being lift up and then… Nothing.

 

***

 

In the ambulance, Clary was crying, answering all the questions of the nurses as she could. She just wanted to hold his hand; to be sure she wasn’t loosing him. She protested violently when he was taken away from her to ICU as they arrived at the hospital, then they leaved her alone in the waiting room, her mind going blank, she sat on a chair, looking absently as her hands, clenched on her jean. Her knuckled went white as she started sobbing.

She cried for long minutes and it seemed like eternity. Eventually, a bit more than one hour later, a doctor came to her.

 

“Clarissa Fairchild?”

“Is Jace okay?!” She asked hurriedly.

“He’s fine, he lost quite a lot of blood but none of his vital organs were touch by the bullet. The police might still want to interrogate him when he’ll be better.”

 

She gulped. He wasn’t going to like it at all, she wasn’t even sure that it was Luke’s jurisdiction and if it wasn’t it wouldn’t be him interrogating Jace. Her fiancé was going to be so pissed at the news…

 

“Can I see him?”

“You should be able to see him soon.”

“Thank you doctor…”

 

***

 

He woke up to the sound of a machine bipping at his heart’s rate. He opened his eyes and everything was white. Where the fuck was he? His eyes fell to his arms, why the Hell did he have a perfusion? Then he looked beside him. Clary was there, sleeping on a chair.

 

“Clary.” He called and she startled.

“Jace!”

 

She took his hand, looking at him with huge teary eyes.

 

“Clary where am I?”

 

She felt silent.

 

“Clary?”

“Hospital,” she whispered. “Mundane hospital…”

“What? Clary!”

“You’ve been _shot_ , we _didn’t_ have our steles, I _couldn’t_ draw an iratze on you, there was many, _many_ , people. What did you expect me to do?!”

“Anything but calling _mundanes_.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to let you _die_.” She stated getting up.

 

Then, very much to Jace’s surprise, she angrily left the room.

 

***

 

Clary laid into the wall next to the room Jace was in, crying, again. Stupid Jace and his pride. Stupid Jace and his obliviousness. Stupid, stupid Jace. But she didn’t have much time to continue to think about how stupid her fiancé was because Alec and Magnus were running toward her.

 

“How is he?” Alec asked then noticed she was crying. “Are you ok?”

“He is stupid.” She sobbed falling on Alec’s arm. “Don’t any of you dare healing him.” She added with anger.

“He is pissed isn’t he, Biscuit?”

“Well, you did the best thing you could do, even if it was calling mundanes, you did good, Clary, you saved him.”

“Thanks Alec…”

“Magnus… Stay with her, I’m going to see my stupid parabatai”

“As you wish, darling, we’ll join you when Izzy and Sergius will be there too.”

 

Alec nodded and went to see Jace.

 

***

 

“Hey Jace” Alec said softly and Jace looked up.

“Hey Alec, sorry for interrupting your week-end”

 

His parabatai shrugged and shook his head. “It’s okay.”

 

Jace sat himself more comfortably in the bed as Alec came and sat on the chair Clary had left. Jace winced at the pain in his torso.

 

“Do you have your stele with you Alec?”

“I do, but I wont use it, you’re punished.”

“No Alec you can’t do this to me, you’re my _parabatai_!”

 

Alec snorted.

 

“I can actually. You were careless, you spoiled my week-end and you made your fiancé cry. You’re punished and you will heal as a mundane.”

“But-”

“She did the right thing, Jace.”

 

Jace pursed his lips.

 

“I know. I just hate being in there. It’s not my world and it’s not where I belong.”

 

Alec hummed. The blond sighed.

 

“Was she really crying?” He asked hesitantly.

“She _sobbed_ in my arms Jace. She had been scared and the only thing you did when you woke up is blaming her. Can you imagine if I had blame Magnus for using too much magic when he saved my life?”

“Huh… I don’t want to re-think about this day, Alec.” He paused. “But you are right… I shouldn’t have blamed her. I was just too proud and being in there is just so fucking _humiliating_!”

“How so? Even if they’re mundanes they did there job and saved you.”

“I’m not talking about this. I’m talking about being nearly _killed_ by a _mundane_!”

“Well, looks like mundanes aren’t as weak as we think. They found way to compensate.”

 

Jace groaned and there was a knock at the door. Magnus head popped up as the door slightly opened.

 

“ _Alexander_?” He asked and Jace almost smiled at the ways the name of his parabatai rolled into Magnus’ mouth. “Can we go in?”

 

The warlock was obviously ignoring him. But he had screwed up so he accepted his fate. Alec looked at him and he nodded. Alec imitated his movement to his boyfriend and Magnus opened the door completely. Izzy jumped on him and he found his face covered with her black hair. He stroke it murmuring an “I’m sorry Iz” to her.

 

***

 

All of them, except Clary, leaved one hour before the end of visit’s time so the couple could talk. Clary was thankful toward them; but she wasn’t looking forward to let her shadowhunter of a fiancé a whole night on a hospital full of mundanes. Jace was going to be even more pissed when he’ll learn he can’t leave the hospital so soon. He thankfully had a room for himself though; she would have been scared for the poor mundane if it wasn’t the case. The poor guy would have been traumatized. She knew how much he would have been a pain in the ass. She sighed as she sat on the end of the bed.

 

“I’ve heard I made you cry.” Jace said half serious half teasing.

“I’m so going to punch Alec… Or not. But yeah, I cried.” She said not ashamed at all.

“I’m sorry.” He bite his lips. “I really am. I know you did the best thing to do okay? I just hate it here.”

“I hope not too much because you are spending the night here, alone.”

 

He grimaced but didn’t yell at her, she was glad for that.

 

“I guess I deserve it.”

“Yeah, but not really. No one deserves to be shot, Jace.” She looked at him lovingly. “I was really scared I would lose you.”

“Sweetheart, I wouldn’t let myself die because of some _stupid_ mundane.”

 

She let out a bitter laugh.

 

“Of course you wouldn’t, that doesn’t mean it can’t happen.”

 

He took her hand and pulled her next to him.

 

“I’m sorry, for everything.”

 

She had a small smile then leaned to kiss him.

 

“You are forgiven.”

“Does that mean I can have an iratze?”

“Oh, _Sunshine_ , no... I love you but you are still punished and still reduced to mundane healing.”

 

He groaned and she laughed before kissing him again.

 

“Just so you know; I love you too.” He said between their kisses.

“Oh _that_ I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
